The Other Stark
by ICan'tThinkOfACleverUsername
Summary: Olivia Stark is the youngest child in the Stark family. She didn't want anything to do with her father's company after watching her own dad become obsessed with his work and saw how he never gave any thought to his children, so she decided to get out of the life of science. Olivia then heads to teach at Professor Xavior's school for mutants and gets caught up in her brother's mess.
1. Found

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER X-MEN OR THE AVENGERS. SADLY MARVEL HAS THAT RIGHT.**

Chapter One: Found

_Ten years ago..._

My fingers glided over the black and white keys gracefully. The melody I was playing was beautiful and I hummed along in appreciation of the music. The piano was one of my favorite instruments and could just sit here and play it for hours, but it was a gorgeous day outside. I should be doing something productive.

A know at the door interrupted my thoughts and my hands froze, making the room go silent until it was broken by another knock at the door. Slowly, I stood and made my way to the front door. Who would be knocking on my door? I don't interact with anyone outside of work and they surely wouldn't bother me. I am a painter and musician for gods sake. I opened the door slowly and was faced with two tall men wearing suits.

"Can I help you?" I muttered quietly.

"Are you Olivia Stark?" the blonde man to the left asked. He was wearing an expensive blue suit with his hands crossed in front of him.

Cautiously I gave the man a nod, "I am, sir. Is something wrong?"

"I am Director Nick Fury and this is Agent Phil Coulson. We work for a government agency called the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division. Do you think we could come in? I have something I would like to discuss with you, Miss Stark," the other man with dark skin and an eye patch said seriously.

After a few minutes of studying them I sighed and opened the door wider so they could pass by to get to the living room. I watched them sit on my red couch and then look around the large room closely. I guess it was your average living room, but with an abundance of musical instruments and an entire corner dedicated to painting. I specifically saw their eyes linger on the current painting I was working on. This worried me. Did they know about me? I shook my head clear of thoughts and took a seat in the large chair across from the couch.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I questioned the agents. I wasn't one for formalities and always got right to business, which was something I picked up from my father.

"We are here to offer you a job, Miss Stark. You see, we are aware of your abilities and I believe that you would be a great asset to us," Fury stated bluntly.

I just looked at them like they were crazy, "You want me to work for the government? And how the hell do you know about my powers?"

"We're the government, Miss Stark. Our agency pretty much knows everything," Coulson said in his monotone voice.

Quickly, I put my thoughts together. There was no way in hell I was working for the government. I don't care how much of an 'asset' I would be.

"No, thank you. I am fresh out of college and I am starting a job in a few weeks. I already know the place and I don't really want a change of scenery," I told the men sitting on my couch.

Fury looked at me closely, "Would this place be Professor Xavior's Institute? A place were mutants learn to control their powers. Where _you_ learned to control your powers of telepathy, telekinesis, and being able to see the future, Stark?"

I glared at him, "As a matter of fact, yes. I am going to be teaching there and once more I would like to clarify that I will_ not_ be working for you, Fury."

After a bit of a pause, Fury began to speak again, "I was expecting this answer. Figured that you were as stubborn as your father, and I was right, except you're worse than him. It is quite infuriating. Though, Stark, we will be watching you. I also suspect that you will be seeing quite a bit of us in the future, though you'll probably see us coming."

"It doesn't work that way, Fury. Now, if you don't mind, can you get the hell out of my house?"

**_AN- I know this is short, but they will get a bit longer in the future. I really want to have your feedback on this story because I am a bit unsure of it. The next chapter will be better because this was just the introduction. Please review. -Laura_**


	2. Phone Call

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER X-MEN OR THE AVENGERS. SADLY THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO MARVEL. **

Chapter Two: Phone Call

_"Olivia, Logan is leaving again. I would head over to say goodbye before he is gone. Don't want it to be like last time, do we?"_ Charles Xavior telepathically said into my mind.

I chuckled as I remembered the last incident. Telepathically, I ordered the Wolverine to turn around to return to say farewell. It was rather comical, really. Especially when he snapped out of the daze of my mediocre mind control. He was pissed, but I couldn't help but laugh.

_"Thank you, sir, though you must admit it was hilarious the last time. I'm sure he has the decency to wait this time too,"_ I replied as I got up to make my way to the garage. Since I was only in the kitchen, it only took me a minute to get there. As I rounded the corner, I could see Rogue give him one last hug before walking away with her boyfriend, Bobby.

He saw me walking down the hall and gave me a small smile. Over the few years that I had known the man, we grew close together. He was like a brother to me, and I was like a sister to him.

"I see that you decided to wait up this time," I said with a smirk playing on my lips. "Smart move."

Logan rolled his eyes at me as we walked outside with his bike, "You know I had to go. Scott would have blasted my ass to China when he came home and saw the scratch on his car, which was your fault. We both know that I would have taken all the blame. I don't know why everyone sees you as this angel, but you're quite the opposite."

I laughed evilly, "Once you gain manners and a cute face everyone will bend over backwards to your every need. Then if that doesn't work, there is this little thing that I know called blackmail. Now, you better get out of here before it gets too late."

He nodded and hopped on his motorcycle, "I'll see you in a month or two."

"Make sure you call this time or I will hut down your ass and drag you back here," I shouted over the roar of his engine.

Logan just chuckled before racing away toward another adventure that would probably lead to nothing yet again.

I sighed as I leaned against the frame of the garage door. I'd been working at this school for the past fifteen years and I still hadn't done many productive things. I mean, I sometimes help out on the missions that the X-Men do, but that is about it. Though I am happy with what I do, I feel as if something was missing. I even know what that thing is, but I refuse to go back. My family was something that I left behind a long time ago and I am not going to just fall back into the world of science again. Where no one cares about anything but solutions and then you become obsessed with your work. Nothing else matters anymore except finding out the answers to your problems. I had seen peoples lives get destroyed by it. My father did that to my family and eventually died from it, while dragging my mother down with him. Now all I had left was Tony and we hadn't spoken in years.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I jumped at the sound of the sound of the cell phone in my pocket. Pulling out the vibrating phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Is this Olivia Stark?" a female voice asked.

I then felt uneasy. I hadn't gone by the name Stark in forever. I went by Olivia Collins, the surname being one of my mother's names.

"Who is this?" I questioned as I pushed myself off the wall and began to pace.

"My name is Pepper Potts. I am your brother's assistant. I found your number in his computer," she told me calmly.

Sighing loudly, I rubbed my forehead with the hand that wasn't busy holding the phone to my ear, "If I may, Miss Potts, why are you calling? Tony and I haven't spoke in years."

Pepper hesitated for a second, "It's about your brother. He went to Afghanistan to revile his latest weapon to the military and on the way back to the plane..."

My stomach dropped quickly, "Did something happen to my brother? Is he okay?"

"He vehicle was hit with a missile. Tony is missing and we have no idea where he is. There is a large chance that he is dead," Miss Potts told me quietly. Her voice broke toward the end of the sentence.

"When did this happen?"

"About six days ago. I'm sorry for not informing you, but I didn't know about you until-"

I hung up the phone and stuffed it in my pocket. Why the hell did they not tell me? My brother could be dead and I haven't seen him in forever. What kind of older sister am I? I should have kept in contact with him after that fight we had. After all, twenty years is a long time to forget about things.

Rushing back into the house, I made my way through the halls to my room to pack. I was going to Malibu.

_"Charles?" _I asked quietly in my head.

After a few moments I heard a response, _"Yes, Olivia?"_

_"Do you think that it would be okay if I left for a bit? I have some... family problems,"_ I asked the professor telepathically. Then I showed him the conversation.

He understood completely, _"I am sure that would be fine. I'll find some people to fill in. Maybe Storm or Jean..."_

_"Thank you. I shall be in touch. If you need me I am merely a phone call away. Or in your's and Jean's case, just a thought_ away," I replied as I zipped up my bag. I took a fast shower and then dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a light pink, floral tank top with a white sweater. Then I chucked the bag over my shoulder and headed out my door.

Malibu here I come and when I get there you better be back Tony. I swear to god, if you're dead, I am going to kill you.

_**AN- Yet another shortish chapter. Once things start to take off, it will be better. I promise.**_

_**Thanks **_**Explorer2 _for reviewing. You're the best. _**

**_Also, I would love any ideas or suggestions. Send me a PM or just leave a review._**

**_Until next time. -Laura_**


	3. Press Conference

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER X-MEN OR THE AVENGERS. SADLY THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO MARVEL.**

Chapter Three: Press Conference

The plane ride from New York to California felt like it took forever, even though it was only a little under six hours. I was feeling a bit apprehensive since my brother was missing as far as my knowledge goes. Though my younger brother and I always fight now, I was still majorly worried about him. We were family, even if it doesn't seem like it most of the time, and I still cared about him.

All of the recent talk of my brother was bringing back the memories of my past that I tried so hard to suppress over the years. Of how my father and I used to bicker nonstop with each other about everything. He would never bother to pay attention to his family because he was so focused on his work. Obsessed with it even along with being a raging alcoholic. These were facts that I frequently brought to his attention. Let's just say that he never appreciated that.

_"Not now, Olivia. I'm too busy working," my father said as I entered his workshop. _

_I didn't listen to him and walked in anyway, "Do you even remember what today is?"_

_He kept his eyes glued to the unfinished machine in front of him and took a gulp out of his glass, "Well, if you would leave me some to some peace and quiet it would be the day that I finish this project."_

_Anger ran through my entire body, "No, today was the day that I graduated college, but you were too busy locked down in the basement to bother going."_

_"What?" Dad said in shock as he finally looked at me and acknowledged my presence. "That's tomorrow. Today is Friday."_

_"Nope, it's Saturday and once again you managed to miss one of the biggest moments in my life. I don't even know why I try to impress you if you don't give a damn about anything that I do," I shouted angrily._

_I could see in my father's face that he was becoming slightly upset at me yelling at him, "Don't you dare talk to me like that. I am your father."_

_"Well, it doesn't seem like that. You promised that you would go and once again I let my hopes get up only to be smashed into tiny pieces once again. I don't even know why I even bother anymore. You don't give a shit, so why should I?" I said right back at him. _

_"Dammit, Olivia, I told you not to talk like that to me. You graduated, so what? Now you just move on with your life and start working at the company so you and Tony can take over one day," my dad told me while taking another drink and going back to his stupid project. _

_I could feel myself get even more upset, if that was even possible, "So what? That's all you're going to fucking say to me? All I did my entire life was try to impress you and get you to actually show an ounce of __appreciation or pride on my accomplishments. Graduating high school at fifteen wasn't enough, and neither was getting into one of the best colleges in the country wasn't enough either, along with graduating after five years of dedicated work and having absolutely no life, while also being at the top of the class too. What's the damn point of it all then?"_

_"The point of it?" my father asked as his eyes landed back on me, "The point is to help the entire nation by building the weapons to defend us with. Without Stark Industries, technology wouldn't have the advances we have today. I recommend that if you want to be apart of this company that you should get you act together. You're not a kid anymore, Olivia. Now start acting like it."_

_"Ugh, you just don't understand, Dad, and you never have. I never wanted to go take over Stark Industries, but you wanted me to. In all actuality, I hate science. Everyday I see it tear this family apart more and I don't want to have anything to do with it. You're obsessed and I don't want to become like you. As a parent or worker," I said to the man in front of me._

_My father was angry now. Whenever I tried to get him to open his blind eyes this always seemed to happen, but I had never gone that far. I could also see the pain on his face along with the fury, "Is that so? Well, then you can either stop whining and get your priorities were they should be or pack your god damn bags! I can't believe that you would even think of turning your back on this family, Olivia!"_

_The frown on my face deepened more. Me turn my back on the family? What a load of bullshit. Without another word I turned around and made sure to slam the door as I left. _

I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts and focused on the landing plane. Unbuckling my seat belt, I stood up and exited the plane and went to go retrieve my luggage. Once I grabbed my bag and weaved though the crowded airport I exited the building. To my surprise, a vehicle pulled up and stopped directly in front of me. I raised an eyebrow but then rolled my eyes when I saw who the person was through the open window.

"Agent Coulson, what brings you to Malibu?" I asked in annoyance. Ever since I was visited by these people ten years ago they never seemed to stop following me. I expected a visit to happen every few months, though I, of course, denied each time.

He just gave me a small smile and opened the door to the car, "Need a lift?"

I sighed and grudgingly got into the car with the agent, "Are you following me again?"

"Not this time. We just happen to be in the same neighborhood. Your brother was just found this afternoon after being held captive, Miss Stark, and I figured we were going to the same place," Coulson stated as we turned a rather sharp corner.

"How come no one tells me anything? I mean, I was only informed about this early this morning by his personal assistant. It seems that you know more about this than I do. Is he alright? And what do you want with my brother anyway?" I said while crossing my arms across my chest.

The man continued looking straight forward as he responded, "He is fine as far as I know. I am only here to debrief Mr. Stark on what happened while he was held captive. I believe that he is going to have a press conference in a few minutes. I am sure you would be welcome to watch."

I watched silently as he parked the car and got out. Then Coulson quickly headed inside the building where Tony's press conference was apparently being held. My hand hesitated on the door handle for a few seconds before I opened it to exit the sleek, black car. I cautiously walked through the building until found the press conference I was just told about, but stopped right in the doorway a little confused. Everyone was sitting down on the floor with their legs crossed and it kind of threw me off a bit. Then Tony began to speak.

"I never got to say goodbye to Dad... I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of the man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability," Tony said quietly while sitting on the floor next to Obadiah Stane eating a cheese burger.

During the pause reporters raised their hands to attempt to ask questions until one guy was finally called on, "What happened over there?"

My brother stood up rather quickly and walked around to stand behind the podium, "I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer to this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. I thin we are going to be selling a lot of newspapers. What direction it should take, one that I am comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good of this country, as well."

My mouth dropped open as the reporters stood up from the floor and frantically shouted out at the man behind the podium. Did the past week effect him that bad as to stop making weapons? That was the soul purpose of which our father started the company for. And believe me, if anyone knew the exact reasons why Dad started the company, it was me. I was a bit unsure of my brother's decision, but at the same time I was supportive of him doing what he thought was right, even if no one thought it so.

Meanwhile, Stane was trying to talk over Tony and push him away from the microphone. It was obvious he didn't like this idea and was outraged by it. He tried to change the course of the direction my brother had taken things, but it was apparent that no one was listening to him.

I pushed through the tight bundle of people and headed toward Tony. I had to talk to him, but the crowd was just too worked up. He was out of sight by the time I made it through everyone.

_**AN- So how was it? Good, I hope... The next chapter will finally have the sibling reunion though, so you have something to look forward to.**_

_**I hope you all leave a review. I love the ideas and suggestions that you all give me. **_

_**Thank you guest reviewer and **_**crazy1person2you3been4warned**_** for reviewing. **_

_**Until next time. -Laura**_


	4. Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER X-MEN OR THE AVENGERS. SADLY THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO MARVEL.**

Chapter Four: Reunion

I walked up to the huge mansion, my eyes taking in everything slowly. The house was gigantic and set on the side of a cliff that was hanging over the Pacific Ocean and it was absolutely amazing. Never had I ever seen a place as gorgeous as this. The best thing about it all was the wonderful view of the ocean and the feeling of freedom you got when you closed your eyes and just took a moment to appreciate everything.

When I finally reached the door I stood there for a minute contemplating on whether of not I should actually do this. I know that Tony will be upset to see me and probably a lot of shouting will take place, but then again, what if something else happens like it did this time? Maybe next time he won't be so luck and actually die. I would feel absolutely horrible if that were to happen. So sucking up my nerves, I raised my hand and rang the door bell. After a few minutes of waiting, a woman with red hair opened the door. This must by Tony's personal assistant. She smiled at me politely and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman asked.

I wrung my hands together nervously as I answered, "You must be Miss Pepper Potts. My name is Olivia, you called me earlier about my brother."

Her eyes got wide and she invited me into the house immediately, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you. Tony never..." Then she trailed off, but I knew what she was going to say.

"Never mentioned me? I'm used to it by now. I was wondering if I could speak to him. Is he home?" I questioned the girl as I looked around the lavish room I was standing in. There was a large sculpture with running water behind it in front of the stairs and an intricate coffee table that sat before a long brown couch. A set of guitars were set against the wall and many expensive painting were hanging throughout the entire room. The thing that caught my eye was the piano sitting in the corner. When I left home, I left behind all of the luxurious things, so I wasn't used to it much anymore. The mansion back where I taught was nice, but not as modern as this.

"Yes, Mr. Stark is in his workshop. I'll just go and get him. This should only take a minute," Pepper explained as she wiped her hands on her black dress.

I flashed her a small smile as she trudged down the stairs and out of sight. My eyes then returned to one of the paintings on the wall. It was of a girl dancing in the rain. It was very familiar to me for many reasons. The first being that I painted it and the second being that the girl was me. It was one of the last times I saw my brother before I left.

"I see that you found your painting," a voice said behind me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see my little brother standing in just a pair of stripped blue pajama pants and a black shirt. His hair was messy and his facial hair was perfectly trimmed.

"Tony," I said quietly, "it's good to see you."

He just looked at me for a few moments before he replied, "Can't say the same to you. How've you been?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I knew he would be like this.

"Look, Tony, I just wanted to see if you were okay after the incident that you had. Pepper called me up earlier and I just had to see you at least one more time before I went back to New York," I told my brother in a rush.

"Oh, back to you mutant friends that you decided were better than your own family?" he said bitterly as he flopped down on his couch and threw his feet onto the coffee table.

Placing my hands on my hips, I shot my brother a glare, "I did no such thing. Dad kicked me out and you know it. He and I were too different to be under the same roof, and he never gave a damn about us anyway. I'm sorry that I left, Tony, but I couldn't handle it anymore."

"And what about me? You just up and left me all alone to fulfill our father's wishes of taking over this entire company. And Mom, we can't forget about her. When you walked out she was crushed. Her baby girl was gone. We both know that you were their prodigy, Liv. I was just the replacement. It's pathetic," Tony muttered.

I shook my head in disagreement, "Oh, come off it. We're just alike, Tony. We are basically the same people with a difference in age, gender, and maturity. When we were young, all we wanted was Daddy's attention, but he was just to busy to care. Remember when you built that engine when you were six? He didn't even leave his workshop."

He scoffed loudly, "Yeah, and you were so jealous. You didn't build one until you were eight."

Chuckling, I nodded. Then it was silent for a few minutes before I spoke, "Hey, Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that we could just start over. Put our past behind us and just get along for now? I mean, seeing as you almost died, I don't know how long we've got. I don't want things to end on a bad note like..." I didn't finish the sentence, but I could see that Tony knew what I was going to say. _Like Mom and Dad._

He nodded slowly, "I guess we can try. Now, how is that mutant school you teach at? And you're not using you powers on me, 'cause that would be more awkward for you than me."

"Come on, Tony. I don't use telepathy unless I have to. And what would you be thinking of? Never mind, I don't want to know. The school has been pretty good, it's wild though. Hundreds of kids with weird powers. It's bound to go wrong quite a bit," I replied as I leaned on the arm of the couch. "So what exactly happened over there? How are you holding up?"

My brother shifted in his seat a little bit. Tony looked uncomfortable, like he didn't know how to explain it, "Well, umm... I was giving a weapons demonstration when-"

"Hey, I know a faster way. That is less painful for you. Give me your hand? I can just shift through your memories of the past week or so. You won't feel a thing, I promise," I said while sticking my hand out. I didn't want Tony to bring up those memories because I think that he is affected more than he lets on.

There was a little fact that I left out though. When I would go through his memories, I would feel everything that he would. This was something that I would let Tony find out afterwards though, because he wouldn't let me do this if he knew now.

"Okay..." he said a little unsure. He always was when it came to my powers though.


End file.
